KitandKat
by cerburas666
Summary: Kit and Kat discover their feelings for eachother. warning lemon. one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Wilykit and Wilykat were currently sitting near the thundertank. They were stuck on guard duty while the rest of the group had spread out in search of thunderiam. It had been three years since they began their journy to defeat Mumm-Ra. They were in the process of aquiring the last of the legendary stones. But as luck would have it they ran out of thunderiam in the middle of their search. So while the grownups were out fighting the bad guys and having great advntures, the newly dubbed fifteen year-olds were stuck watching after the tank.

In the three years they have been traveling the two of them have grown considerably. Wilykat now stands at 5'6 and has a slightly above average build. Thanks to his growth spurt he was able to fit into tygra's handme-downs after he outgrew them. He gained a few scares in his battles with Mumm-Ra's forces. the most noticable one was in the form of an x on his left cheek. He got it playing around with Mumm-Ra's pet jackle. his hair had also growen longer and now reached his shoulders.

Wilykit had grown well over the years aswell. She now stood at about 5'5 and had filled out better. Unfortunatly for her she filled out a little to well. Being both taller and more top heavy then cheetara was at her age meant that she had to look for an entirely new outfit. Her new outfit consisted of tight purple tank top with the thundercats symble self embroiderd on it, and a pair of black leggings that went down to her mid thighs with three red sripes on the sides. Wilykit had decided to keep her hair the same to avoid getting it in her eyes.

So now both Wily's sat on the hood of the thundertanks soaking up sun waiting for their friends to arive. Wilykat was about to dose off when he smelled something in the air. He turned to his sister and asked. "Hey Kit do you smell that."

Wilykit looked at her brother. "What do you mean i don't smell anything."

Wilykat sniffed the air. "It's a honey like smell. It smells like it's comeing from you." neither of the Wily's had yet been told about when female cats came into heat.

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Well if it's comeing from me then just sniff around me until you figure it out." Kat thought for a minute before shrugging and following his sisters suggestion. He began to sniff her starting at her head. When he didn't smell anything he continued down twords her neck. Kit shivered when he began to sniff her neck, and for some strang reason missed it when he continued to move further down.

It seemed to Kat the further down he travled the stronger the scent got. When he got to the front of her leggings the scent was starting to overpower him. He sniffed slightly further until he got to her entrance. Kat pointed his finger hat the spot and said. "Kit it's comming from here. Did you spill something on your self it's a little wet."

Kit shook her head. "I don't remember spilling anything. Can you take off my leggings to see whats there." Kat nodded and grabbed her wasteband. He slowly pulled down her pants until they were bellow her knees. He looked at her legs but saw that the only wet spot was at her entrance.

"Hey Kit it's only wet on this spot." said Kat putting his finger to her pussy.

She squirmed when he did that. "Hey Kat do you think you could keep rubbing it. I don't know why but it feels kind of good."

Kat nodded and kept rubbing before he asked. "Hey Kit do you think i could try licking it. Since it smells like honey i wanna see if it taste like it."

Kit thought for a minute before nodding. "I guess it would be alright. You'd still be rubbing and be able to tell me what it taste like." Kat nodded and leaned foward. His breath cuased Kit to quiver a bit. Kat stuck his tounge out and began to lick. For some reason it tasted good but not like honey, it seemed to taste more like candyfruit. He continued to lick at her. After a minute his tounge managed to brush itself against her clit. Kit shudderd the sudden contact cuased her to climax. She shout her juices straight into Kat's mouth. Even though he wasn't expecting it he did a good job of drinking them down. When she finished squirting she looked at Kat and smiled. "So how did it tast." She asked honestly curious.

Kit looked up with a huge grin on his face. "It taste delicious. Here try for yourself." He then lapped up some of her juice into his mouth before kissing her. Kit was cuaght slightly off guard, but emidiatly opened her mouth to depen the kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on her brother's tounge and lips. Kat could feel his erection strain against his pants.

Kit couldn't help but feel Kat's hard on brush against her leg. Acting on instinct she reached down and pulled off his pants. Kat sighed in releaf at the new found freedom. The momentary lack of concentration allowed Kit the chance to grab him. She pulled him tworeds her entrance. When he felt the contact he looked down. He then looked into his sister's eyes and asked. "Are you sure Kit, we haven't been tought a lot but even I know this isn't normal."

Kit smiled at her brother and said. "Kat i've actually had a crush on you for the past two years. I won't blame you if you don't feel the same..." Kit was imedietly shut up when Kat slammed his mouth into her's.

Kat began to push his tounge into Kit's mouth making it dance with her's. When he pulled back do to a need for air. He then explained. "Kat I've actually been in love with you since the day we left home. You've been my best friend for years. Even after we met the others, theres still noone on this planet I would rather be with. I love you."

At that Kit burried herself in her brother's chest and began sobbing. "Thank you Kat you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that. i love you to Kat."

Kat put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Kit i'd like it very much if you would marry me. I know i don't have a ring but I'll get one some how. So will you marry me."

Kit teared up and kissed him. "Yes." She then bucked her hips foward to push him into her slightly. Feeling her do so Kat pushed himself into her all the way cuasing her to yelp in plessure. Kat began to rock his hips back and forth. He then leaned foward and pressed his lips to hers bracing against the roof of the thundertank.

Kat quickened his pace both teens moaned loudly. Kit felt the same sensation from earlier aproaching. "Kat it's about to happen again the squirting thing." Kat wondered what she meant until he felt her tense up. Kit came all over Kat. Kat felt a tingaling senstation in his penis. He didn't know what it meant but for some reason it made him quickin his pace. A few minutes later he erupted inside of her. The two of them collapsed on top of eachother falling asleep in the others embrace.

**THREE MONTHS LATER.**

It has been two months since Mumm-Ra and his forces have been defeated. The small group of cats along with a few members of the dogs elaphants and monkeys have moved back to Thundera. They are currently rebuilding with Lion-o as king. Eight weeks after their first time Kit and Kat had been told by Cheetara that Kit was pregnant. The two young cats were extatic at the news. They built a small hut in the iner reaches of the city. Cheetara stays at the hut during the day to watch after Kit and teach her about child care, while Kat helps the other men rebuild the city. Two days ago Lion-o recieved a message saying that the cat refuge camp to the east was moving back twords the city to help rebuild.

**THREE YEARS LATER.**

Kit and Kat were sitting in a small house in the center of New Thundera. In the other room their twin girls Lepina Cougara were sleeping soundly. In the three years since they had begun to rebuild Lion-o had married a young dog woman named Saria she was now with child. Cheetara and Tygra had gotten married shortly after the rebuiled began. They now had a young son named Javan after Tygra's father. Even though they all now live in the time of piece The male cats keep their eyes out. They are still shaken by the thought of some of Mumm-Ra's scattered followers luanching an atack.

* * *

**i wrote this becuase there was only one other story for this pairing and i really liked the pairing.**


	2. update

**i'm gonna adress the questions of an anonimious reviewer. the first is yes they did leave home at around ten or so. the second wilykat may have thought it wasn't normal since they never had much contact outside the group or family but in both fuedal kingdoms like thundera aswell as in the cat part of the animal kingdom it is actually farely commen so the others would have understood. and to the last statement at the bottem this one was to test the waters so i can write a full story with the pairing later.**


End file.
